A little help
by unknown booh
Summary: Kisshu cant get Ichigo to love him! But.. Will it be better if he gets a little help? Or will that just cause him confusion.. read on and find out!
1. What are you?

**Me: I returned! After almost a whole year!**

**Kish: *Wipes a thick layer of dust from his shoulders and head* tsk.. finally..**

**Me: My writing style got a lot better!**

**Kish: What about your grammar?**

**Me: Shut up fool! I am controlling your mind and actions when I am writing!**

**Kish: I love you! Take my money!**

**Me: hmm! thought so!**

**Ichigo: On with the story!**

_Chapter 1: What are you?_

It was a dark cold night. The light of the moon shone upon the blooming apple trees.

But there was one moving shadow which slowly grew… *sigh* Someone was flying above the big field of apple trees. He slowly let himselfsink so he could fly among the trees. 'I'd better not be seen by anyone' he thought. It was very late and there was no one around, but he took no risk. He visited his Kitty just moments ago and got slapped in the face.. again.. 'Why won't she listen to just one word I say?!' he thought. Kisshu perfectly managed to dodge every tree while being deep in thought. 'If she would just listen to me and..' BUMP ''Kyaaa!'' ''OUCH!'' You could hear the sound of a falling ladder. Followed by a lot of apples. Kisshu scratched the back of his head. 'First Ichigo slaps me in the face and now this.. WHATS NEXT!?'

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl close above him. She looked worried. ''Are you alright? I am so sorry!'' The girl had long blond hair which fluttered in the wind. She was also wearing a maid uniform. But what especially attracted his attention where her big blue eyes. Kisshu quickly got up and glared at the girl. ''You don't need to apologize. I bumped into you..'' he said. The girl gave him a sweet smile. But her smile quickly turned into a concerned glare. ''Did you hurt yourself?'' She was glaring at a red spot on Kisshu's arm. She carefully grabbed his arm and observed the wound.

''I am afraid that I have to bandage that wound of yours.. Do you mind if I do so?'' Kisshu was stunned! She was actually nice to him! She even wanted to help him! Out of free will! ''Yeah.. that's fine..''

Her face turned extremely happy ''~follow me!'' she said happily. Kisshu glared at her for a couple of seconds, but he just trusted her and followed her. He didn't really know why he followed. He could easily teleport away.. but knowing Kisshu it must be because he likes attention especially ''good'' attention. They walked close together because the forest densely overgrown and it was only getting darker and darker… They started walking besides a lake. The light of the moon was reflected by the lake, it was a beautiful sight!

The girl her hair seemed white in the light of the moon. Somehow, to Kisshu, it seemed slightly familiar..

''Say..'' started Kisshu ''What is your name?'' the young blond lady turned and smiled at him. ''What is your name?'' she asked.

''I am..HEY! I was first!'' The little maid laughed. ''My name is Tachibana Yuuko. But just call me Tachibana for now.''

Kisshu grinned at Tachibana. ''My name is Kisshu. Any more questions Tachi-chan?'' She almost tripped over a stick on the ground. Kisshu Giggled for a moment but tried seem serious. ''I do have a question.'' She ignored the nickname Kisshu gave her just seconds ago and tried to be serious. You could see the unamuse in Kisshu's eyes. ''Well ask me Tachi-chan'' Kisshu said. Although he tried his best to annoy her it didn't work! She actually smiled at him all the time!

'hmmm.. interesting..' ''What are you?'' Kisshu was startled. ''W-What?'' he stuttered.

''Well you are not a human.. I mean you can fly, your ears..'' she gently stroked his ears. Although that it felt very good… Kisshu carefully grabbed her hand and putted it away. ''oh.. I am sorry.'' She looked sad. ''No it doesn't matter!'' Kisshu said. Tachibana looked up. ''Really?'' Kisshu smiled at her.

''Its quite obvious that I am not one of your kind'' he said wisely. ''So… What are you?'' He looked at her. ''Well I am an… ehm… alien''

She glared at him for a couple of seconds. Kisshu prepared for a slap by slowly closing his eyes. ''What are you doing?'' The girl asked. ''hm.. nothing..'' Kisshu replied . ''Well then! Let's go on! Just a little further and we are there!'' While she was hopping among the trees Kisshu followed her at the rate.

**Me; I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Tell me if there;s something you REALLY want me to write!**

**Kish: Who's the girl?**

**Me: An OC**

**Ichigo: Am I going to be his girlfriend?**

**Me: Depends on Kisshu.**

**Kisshu: SHE IS**

**Me: Then that's settled.**

**Ichigo: Damn..**

**Kisshu: She doesn't own Tokyo mew mew but she does own tachi-chan! SEE YA!**

**Tachibana: Bye ~NYA!**

**Ichigo: did she just…?**

**Me: No she didn't BYE**


	2. Maid?

**Me: Man I missed writing!**

**Kish: Yeah about your writing…**

**Me: What is it?**

**Kish: Well.. you are writing a love story again aren't you?**

**Me: Yes? Something wrong with that?**

**Kish: How come that you never loved anyone but you do write love stories?**

**Me: Because I am a devil but I do love writing.**

**Kish: aah.. I don't get it..**

**Me: Idiot**

**Ichigo: on with the story!**

_Chapter 2: Maid..?_

A couple of tree's later you could see a huge building it looked stunning. ''Is this your home?!'' Kisshu asked the girl. Tachibana giggled at his enthusiasm. ''No silly, I work here!'' Kisshu gave her a weird glare. ''Work?'' he asked while observing the girl. ''Yes, Where else do you think this uniform is for?'' She explained still giggling a bit. Kisshu observed her uniform. It was a white dress with black fringe on the bottom. She was wearing a beautiful corset only around her waist. She was also wearing a dark blue tie with a white cross on it.

Kisshu tried to make a smart face.. But failed miserably. ''I have no idea..'' he replied. Tachibana laughed at his answer ''Well.. I am a maid'' she said. She looked a bit ashamed but she tried to stay strong and kept smiling. Kisshu was quiet And just stared at the building in front of them. 'Maid..?' His short ponytails fluttered in the wind. The leaves formed a circle around Them creating a mystic atmosphere. The light of the moon shone beautifully upon Tachibana's face. It gave Kisshu a weird feeling just looking at this girl. Who was she actually? Why did he follow her? Although he didn't knew her at all, Kisshu felt comfortable and relaxed around her. Just like.. She was familiar..

''Let's get inside, its cold'' His thoughts got interrupted by a sweet voice. ''Yeah..'' he replied and they both walked inside.'' The first aid room is right over here.'' They walked in a huge hallway.. There were two staircases at the end of it. It looked like a castle inside the building. There were really long curtains hanging in front of the high windows. The floor was made out of marble slaps and there was a red carpet rolled out throughout the corridor. Kisshu was stunned by the sight and stood still for a while. ''This is.. woah…'' The girl giggled again ''Come on!'' she said. ''We need to bandage that wound of yours!''.

Kisshu followed her to the room. Tachibana pointed at a bed "Sit down please?" /she said with a sweet smile. ''Let's see..'' Tachibana began to rumble in some bags on the white sideboard. Kisshu looked around the room. It was all very white.. and boring.. Kisshu looked at Tachibana.. 'Weird that she's acting so nice..' ''Why where you out so late Kisshu-San?'' Kisshu looked at her weird '…San..?' He stood up and walked over to where Tachibana was standing. He stood very close to her, they almost touched each other. But she did not respond .. she pretended nothing was wrong. ''Got it!'' She yelled happily while she grabbed bandage and a pair of scissors out of the bag. ''Jush!'' She said.

Ten minutes later Kisshu's small wound was bandaged and ready to go. ''ehm.. thank you..'' Kisshu said as he stood up. ''Wait!'' Tachibana grabbed Kisshu's hand. It made him blush a little. ''Aren't you the guy running after the red haired lady all the time?'' Kisshu was startled. ''w..what?'' was the only thing he could reply.. Tachibana looked at him very closely which made him blush even more. ''Yup! You're definitely him! But she doesn't seem to like you very much does she?'' Kisshu was embarrassed.. ''Yeah..'' He said. ''Well..'' Tachibana's face turned very serious.. after some deep thinking she seemed to have come to a conclusion. ''Well.. If I were you I would stop calling her name's'' Kisshu looked up 'That isn't a bad idea..' he thought.. ''Yeah.. I'll try doing that..'' Tachibana smiled. ''Come back tomorrow and tell me how it went! ''Okay..'' Kisshu replied and he flew away to his ship. One thought just kept crossing his mind.. 'Whats.. a maid..?'

**Me: Zzzzzzz**

**Kisshu: You're about to write the third chapter..**

**Me: ZZzzzzz**

**Kisshu: WAKE UP DAMNIT!**

**Me: That was the story.. zzz .. so far.. zzzz.. hope you.. enyoyed it.. ZzzzZZzz**

**Kisshu: She doesn't own Tokyo mew mew but she does own Tachi-chan**

**Ichigo: Till next time! And then I'll be in the story to!**

**Me: Zzz .. bye.. ZZzzZZ **


	3. See you tomorrow!

**Me: I don't feel like talking today.. Let's go on with the story right away!**

**Kisshu: Mmmkay..**

**Ichigo: She doesn't own Tokyo mew mew but she does own Tachi-chan!**

**Tachibana: I am being owned..**

**Ichigo: Nya!**

_Chapter three: See you tomorrow!_

When Kisshu got bored of flying he remembered that he could just teleport to the ship. But it was all so confusing! Who was this girl? And why did she help him? He really didn't understand her kindness..But there where important things to do! Tomorrow he would meet her again.. And of course try out her smart idea! _''If I were you, I would stop calling her name's..''_ That idea was just perfect! But.. how did she knew that he called Ichigo name's..? 'Well whatever! I can ask her tomorrow after all!' the green haired boy thought.

He finally entered the ship.. Just when he got in he bumped into Pai. 'Just the one I need!' Kisshu thought happily not knowing that he was about to get scolded at.. ''Where have you been?'' Pai asked him grouchy. ''Not in a place you don't know about.'' Kisshu replied. Smart move.. Pai looked at him cranky ''Where have you been!'' He asked now a little louder. ''Okay, okay!'' Kisshu said waving his arms at Pai as a sign that he should calm down a bit. ''Well?'' Pai asked annoyed. Kisshu smirked ''I've been to my Neko-chan of course!'' He told him. Pai nodded and headed to his computer.. ''Oh Wait a sec Pai!'' Kisshu screamed. Pai turned around ''What?''. Kisshu felt a bit uncomfortable ''Well.. What's a maid?'' Pai glared at him. ''Pervert.. A maid, or housemaid or maidservant, is a female person employed in domestic service. Although now usually found only in the most wealthy of households, in the Victorian era domestic service was the second largest category of employment in England and Wales, after agricultural work.'' Kisshu was stunned. 'He's like a walking encyclopedia..' He thought.

''Ehm.. thanks.. I think..'' Kisshu said and he headed to his room. Pai nodded and walked away. 'How cruel..' Kisshu thought. Now that he knew what a maid was he understood why Tachibana was embarrassed… 'So she is actually serving people all the time.. I wonder if she like's or not.. Serving people all the time seems boring and irritating to me! Just like they are better than she is! I bet they aren't even a hair better than she is!' Although she seemed to enjoy working there.. She was smiling all the time! 'I shouldn't worry about it too much.. I'll get my kitty tomorrow!'And with that thought in mind he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up early knowing that his kitty was heading to school. He knew exactly where he could meet up with her.. To the park! He waited for her behind one of the many tree´s in the park. From behind the tree he could see the fountain and after a little while finally his Kitty cat! She was walking on her own just perfect! There was no one around so he could teleport to her without being seen! Ichigo was heading to school a couple of thoughts crossing her mind. ´I will be going on a date with Ouyama-kun tomorrow! Yaay!' she thought happily. She was just wandering around mumbling one of her favorite songs..

When all of sudden.. *POOF* ''Heya! Ichigo! Heading to school?'' Kisshu just popped out of nowhere.. Ichigo gave him an angry glare and started walking faster. ''Did I scare you?'' Kisshu asked. Ichigo gave him an even angrier glare and started walking even faster. But Kisshu didn't wanted to give up just yet! 'Let's try some emotional war..' he thought. ''I just wanted to chit chat Ichigo..'' He said at a sad tone. Suddenly a thought crossed Ichigo her mind. '…. Ichigo…?' She looked at Kisshu.. He just smiled at her not a smirk but a kind smile.. 'hhrrrggg..'' Ichigo thought. 'Let's just get this over with..'

She suddenly stopped walking and stood still as she stared in front of her. ''Something wrong Ichigo?'' He didn't said Neko, Koneko-chan or Kitty cat.. He called her by her first name. Every time he called her by her first name with his tender voice it gave her a warm pleasant feeling..

''W-wel.. What would you like to talk about..?'' Ichigo asked. She felt really weird.. He was acting so kind and friendly all of a sudden.. Weird.. ''Well.. You're heading to school right?'' Kisshu asked. ''Yes..'' Ichigo replied. ''Then let's talk about school!'' Ichigo was surprised and secretly a little happy to! But she didn't show it of course. ''Okay, fine..'' She replied. And so the two of them kept talking about regular things like School, the weather.. etc. They kept talking until they could see the school building. ''Well..'' Kisshu started.. *RRIINNGGG* you could hear the ringing of the bell. ''AH! CRAP!'' Ichigo yelled and she started running. ''See you tomorrow!'' She yelled at Kisshu and ran away. Kisshu was stunned 'See you.. tomorrow..?' he thought.

While Ichigo was running a thought crossed her mind.. 'SEE YOU TOMORROW?!' What was she thinking!? But.. He was very kind and stuff.. And normally she would walk alone to school anyways.. But he was the enemy! 'He can't keep this act up forever! Tomorrow he'll own up!' Ichigo thought leaving a stunned Kisshu behind.. She totally fell for his kind smiles! She even blushed a little while they were talking! 'I should thank Tachi-chan for her help! And.. I might ask her for some more advice..' Kisshu thought. And so he flew off on his way to the big castle like house.. Not knowing what was awaiting him there..

**Kisshu: YAAY I MADE ICHIGO BLUSH A LITTLE! How stupid..**

**Me: Why?**

**Kisshu: Because I wanted to kiss her right away!**

**Me: You sure need to learn a lot.. I am glad that Tachibana can help you with it!**

**Ichigo: We actually had a nice and NORMAL conversation for the first time..**

**Me: See? Her lessons are paying off!**

**Kisshu: Tsk..**

**Me: I hope you liked the story so far! See y' all next time! And if you have any suggestions I'll see what I can do for you!**

**Ichigo: See ya ~Nya!**


	4. Employee huh?

**Me: huuhuhuu starting to get the hang of it!**

**Kisshu: No not really..**

**Me: Shut the fuck up! Oh by the way.. Sorry for not updating recently I've been sick and stuff..**

**Kisshu: You forgot about it..**

**Me: Shush!**

**Kisshu: On with the story! She doesn't own Tokyo mew mew But she does own Tachi-chan and Kachi-chan!**

**?: DON'T YOU DAIR CALLING ME THAT EVER AGAIN YOU JERK!**

**Tachibana: Safe the comments for later..**

_Chapter four: Employee Huh?_

When he was almost there Kisshu saw a young boy around his age walking inside the building. 'He must be the one Tachi is serving ..' he thought. He decided to take a closer look as he flood to the window. The boy was cleaning up the floor with a serious look on his face. 'Why is he so angry?' Kisshu thought 'And why is he cleaning the floor?'. He observed the boy closely and saw something familiar. He had grey eyes and really dark brown hair, in the light of the moon it looked like it was black. He wasn't bad looking.. actually he was very handsome indeed but of course Kisshu would never give into that! Compared to him Aoyama would be nothing special. He was wearing black trousers, a long black jacket which stopped just above his knees, a dark grey T-shirt and.. 'A white tie with a dark blue cross on it? Wasn't Tachi…?'

''Like what you see?'' A dark gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. Kisshu looked up and saw that the window in front of him was opened. The boy smiled at Kisshu the same gently smile that graced Tachibana. Just like yesterday Kisshu felt very comfortable being with this person even though he didn't even knew who he was..

Kisshu smirked reminding what the boy just asked. ''I indeed liked what I saw, but unlike you I am not into guys'' he replied. The boy held out his hand ignoring the comment the guy in front of him just made. ''Come in'' he said. ''Well.. that's very kind'' Kisshu said slightly surprised by the guys hospitality. ''You are Tachi's friend aren't you?'' 'Oh.. He is calling her Tachi to? That must be why she ignored the nickname..' Kisshu thought. ''Y-yes..'' Kisshu replied.

''OI KASHI! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP YOUR OWN ROOM!'' The boy looked at Kisshu he seemed frightened by something. ''Are you..?'' Kisshu's question was interrupted by Tachibana's sudden appearance. She ran to the boy and grabbed his ear which made him blush a bit. ''I am not YOUR maid you know'' she said to him. Which answered Kisshu's question. ''I am sorry.. but you don't have to clean it up for me.. But.. Thanks anyways Tachi'' Tachibana let go of his ear and blushed. ''don't mind it'' She said. 'Just as kind as always..' the thought just slipped Kisshu's mind. For him it seemed like he knew Tachibana for years.. Weird enough..

Suddenly her glance ran over to Kisshu. ''Welcome once again Kisshu-san!'' Kisshu looked at her weird and pointed at the boy next to her. ''Who's that?'' He asked bluntly. The boy stepped forward and bowed down in front of Kisshu. Kisshu looked at this weirdly but seeing the serious look on the face of the boy he tried to look as serious as possible to. ''I am sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kashino Usui I am also an employee from the Sasahara family.''

Tachibana looked at Kashino with a smirk. ''Employee Huh?'' She teased. ''Shut up!'' Kashino poked her. ''It does count as 'Employee'!'' He stated. Tachibana started laughing. ''hahaha.. Kashi doesn't want to tell! Hahahahaa..'' Kashino looked at Tachibana angry while his cheeks turned slightly red. Kisshu smirked at both of them. ''Would you tell me Tachi-chan?'' He pouted. ''Kashino-kun.. can I tell him?'' She looked at him with puppy eyes. Kashino sighed deeply.. With that his red cheeks disappeared and smiled at Tachibana. ''Go ahead..'' He said. ''Actually it's not that funny..'' she started. ''I am a maid to..'' Kashino said.

Kisshu slapped Kashino's back which made him cough. ''Oi, that's not the end of the world!'' Kisshu replied. Which made Kashino feel a little happier. ''Thanks'' he said ''You're the first one who doesn't tell me I am being a failure..'' Kisshu smirked at him. ''You're being a failure for being gay!'' He chuckled and started running. ''OI, I AM NOT GAY!'' Kashino screamed as he chased after Kisshu. ''DON'T RUN IN THE HALWAYS!'' and so they chased each other several minutes…

In the main time something was going on in café mew mew..

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE STILL ON EARTH?! IT HAS BEEN A 300 YEARS DAMNIT!'' Ryou shouted out loud in the computer room. ''Calm down already Ryou..'' Keiichiro told him while slightly pushing him on a chair. ''There still here..'' Ryou said in despair while putting his hand on his forehead. ''I thought about it before but.. where still here to..'' Ryou looked up. ''Do you mean that both of them have the same abilities as we have?'' He asked. ''I am afraid they do'' Keichiri replied. Ryou sighed deep. ''They were able to travel trough time though.. and with that they never got older..'' ''that's it!'' Keiichiro yelled. ''They never get older! We should invite them into the team!'' He said. Ryou looked at him weird. ''Wait with the sudden idea's we should track them down first..'' Keiichiro thought for a couple of seconds. ''They do have a pendant..''

''Wahahahahahaaa! STOP IT! STOP IT! Kisshu screamed out loud from laughing. Tachibana was tickled him while Kashino was standing aside her. ''What did you call me?'' He asked. ''Hahahahaa.. Gay.. AHAHAHAAA!'' Tachibana started tickling harder. ''Take it back'' Kashino commanded with a smirk on his face. ''AHAHAHAA.. OKAY! OKAY I'LL TAKE IT BAACK! AHAHAA!'' Tachibana stopped tickling right away. Kisshu stood up still giggling a little bit he took a deep breath and looked at Tachibana.

''You chose his side!'' He said. ''How unfair..'' Tachibana and Kashino bursted out in laughter..

Kisshu looked at them annoyed but suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. ''So.. Kashino is not gay? Prove it!'' He said. Kashino looked at him weird ''And how am I supposed to do that?''. Kisshu's glance ran to Tachi and his smirk grew wider. Tachi immediately got the hint and started blushing. Kashino looked at Kisshu to Tachi and back at Kisshu. He got the hint to and started blushing a nice red color.

''Kiss Tachi-chan!'' Kisshu said happily. ''And not just a peck on the lips I want to see passion!'' At the last words he took a stupid artist like pose. ''Or is Kashino gay after all?'' He said to tease Kashino. ''Kisshu!'' Tachibana said with a nervous crack in her voice. ''Ichigo will be walking home every second!'' Kisshu's mood suddenly changed. ''Really? I got to go! See ya!'' He quickly floated to the window and turned around ''Oh.. By the way Tachi.. Thank you..'' And with that he flew away leaving the two crimson maids behind.

**Ichigo: owh.. You are Kachi-chan?**

**Kashino: Stop calling me that! Geez..**

**Tachibana: But it sounds cute! 3**

**Kashino: Oi.. *blush***

**Me: Aaaahw.. I hope you liked the story so far. Sorry for the story build up stuff etc. and the lag of Kishigo.. BUT next chapter there will be Kishigo fluff.. a little bit.. But there will be a lot of fluff between several people eventually.. and could you please.. ehm.. well..**

**Kisshu: She does appreciate a review every now and then..**

**Me: Shush! Kisshu I do not want to seem greedy! **

**Kashino: Don't worry it's not bad to want some feedback! **

**Me: Speaking of feedback thank you mewxcottonxcandy I really appreciate it! ^^**

**Kisshu: Ichi-chan sounds cute to 3**

**Ichigo: Aawh *blush***


	5. Mew mew's

**ME: Here I am!**

**Kashino: About time!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Kashino: No! Not for you at least!**

**Tachibana: Please stop talking? *sweet smile***

**Kashino: *blush* Okay..**

**Kisshu: Kashino is definitely not gay :D!**

**Ichigo: Lets get this party started!**

_Chapter five: Mew Mew's.._

''Ichigo.. hey'' Ichigo looked at the floating person in front of her. ''Morning Kish'' she said happily. And they started walking and talking about the weather and normal things.. They've been walking to school together for two months now. They still fought as Mew mew against aliens but that was Mew mew VS Alien while walking and just chatting it was Ichigo and Kisshu they decided. Kisshu actually wanted more but he kept doing as Tachibana told him to! _''just keep this up and tell me how it went everyday I'll tell you what to do!'' _she told him.

''Ehm.. Kisshu..'' Ichigo started she was slightly blushing and looking at her shoes. Kisshu smiled at her sweetly ''Hmm?''. Ichigo looked at his face and started blushing a little more and looked at her shoes again. ''Well.. you changed quite a bit lately and I was wondering..'' Kisshu was startled by Ichigo's behavior 'She is going to ask me out on a date I am sure!' He smiled at his thought. ''.. Can you help me with my homework this evening?'' Kisshu was still smiling ''Of course I will!'' He said happily. Ichigo grew a smile on her face ''Really? Thank you Kisshu!'' She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. As surprised as they both where by her action Ichigo quickly pulled back. ''I-I am sorry..'' She stuttered and ran off. ''Meet me at my window at 7!'' She screamed. Kisshu was stunned by the hug she just gave him.. But really disappointed that she didn't asked him out on a date.. But she hugged him! She out of free will hugged Kisshu. 'I have to tell Tachi immediately!'' and so he flew of to the castle house.

He stopped by the window and saw Tachibana sitting on the ground looking at a flashing light or something.. When he looked closer he saw her expression. He never saw anyone that scared. She looks terrible tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes as wide as they could. He tried to identify the flashing object she was looking at when he saw Kashino walking into the hallway. He was also carrying a flashing object.

Kisshu saw an open window and flew to it. He didn't went in.. But like this he was able to hear their conversation. ''T-Tachi..'' Kashino was shivering. He sat down on the ground next to Tachi and laid his flashing object next to hers. _''Kashino, Tachibana we know you're alive please visit us in café mew mew''_

That voice! Kisshu knew that voice! He immediately flew in. Kashino saw this and hid the object under his T-shirt. ''You don't need to hide them..'' Kisshu said. ''You guys.. are mew mew's aren't you?'' Kashino looked at him weird.. But short after that he started smiling. ''Did they make new one's?'' Kisshu nodded. Tachibana grabbed Kashino's jacket and stood up. ''K-Kashi..'' She had stabbing wounds on her arm. Kisshu grabbed all his courage and looked away ''What the hell happened..?'' He asked. Kashino shrugged. ''They tested her..'' He replied. ''Tested her?'' Kisshu asked. He seemed unemotional but to be honest he didn't really know how to feel. HE was happy about Ichigo but.. He was terrified to.. What the hell happened.

''You know.. it's going to be fine! Look!'' Kashino made a weird movement with his hand and all of a sudden a cart appeared. ''AUTO-HEAL'' He demanded to the cart. The cart turned into green particles and wrapped around the wounds from Tachibana. They.. disappeared? ''What did you just..?'' Kisshu was startled. ''I used my power..'' Kashino said bluntly. ''You.. used your..'' Kisshu suddenly stopped talking.

His face turned blank. ''What are you guys?'' Kashino looked up. ''What do you mean?'' he asked. ''You cant be a mew mew..'' Kisshu said. ''Mew mew's can only use theis powers when they are transformed.. but you just used it! And.. Mew mew's represent animals, I don't see tails or ears or whatever!''

He looked at Tachi who smiled at him sweetly. ''We'll explain it to you okay?'' Her sweet smile calmed Kisshu down a bit. He looked at both their faces. They where the same persons after all.. It's not that they turned evil or anything! ''So.. Why did you come over in the first place?'' Kashino asked.

All of a sudden Kisshu started smiling brightly. ''I am going on a date with Ichigo!'' Tachibana clapped loud, it echoed through the hallway. ''I am so proud! Where are you two going?'' She asked the happy alien boy. ''Well.. it's not a real date.. We are going to be making homework together.. well.. her homework.. I don't have any of my own..'' Kashino and Tachibana started laughing.

''That's not a date dummy!'' Kashino yelled. ''So when is it?'' Tachibana asked. ''I have to be there at seven'' Tachibana looked at Kisshu like he just said the stupidest thing in the world. She pointed at the clock ''Half past seven'' Kisshu read out loud. ''I AM LATE'' and so he flew of leaving the confused maid's behind.

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating for a long period.. To be honest I was so busy that I completely forgot about it! But then a little angle called my name.. Thanks ****C4ttY24! ****For reminding me of one of my favorite hobby's! I am going to try to update every week.**

**Kashino: Goodbye everyone hope you enjoyed the story so far R & R peopleleys! C YA!**


End file.
